1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf stroke training device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf stroke training device that is adapted to train the mechanics for a variety of different golf strokes, including full swings or drives, pitches, chips, and putts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to golf stroke training devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to devices that guide or physically restrict the movement of the user or the user's golf club. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Many golf swing training devices function by physically restricting the movement of the user or the user's golf club, thereby attempting to force the user into correct form. However, these devices can be very uncomfortable, which negatively impacts the enjoyment of using the device. Furthermore, when a user is forced into correct form, he or she may not develop proper muscle memory because the movement is unnatural and so far divorced from on-course conditions. Other types of devices are only adapted to assist users in practicing a single type of stroke, e.g. a full swing or a putt. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a device which is readily adaptable to assist users in practicing a variety of different swings and that also allows users to develop the appropriate muscle memory and therefore replicate the swing accurately during on-course conditions.
It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing golf stroke training devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.